


Getting His Attention

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, High School, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dean, Pre-Series, Rimming, Slut Sam, Top Dean, Weecest, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Sam decides that he has pined for his big brother for long enough, that it's time for him to take action. That doesn't mean Dean is going to make it easy for him though...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> Sam is 14 and a freshmen, Dean is 18 and a senior. Enjoy :)

Dean never showed any interest. Not the kind Sam wanted. Why would he? Sam was his kid brother. But Sam didn't see Dean as just his brother. He was in love with Dean, for as long as he could remember.

It used to be simple. It was always just... Dean. It got confusing once Dad started making them stop bathing together. When Dean stopped kissing him on the lips and moved to his cheek or forehead. Until Dad said Dean couldn't kiss Sam goodnight at all anymore.

"Too old for that. You're a big boy now, Sammy."

Sam could've sworn that Dean looked upset the first time Dad said it, but the look on his face was gone before Sam had a chance to decipher it. Dean continued to tuck Sam in when Dad wasn't there to tell them different though. Sam slept easier those nights.

Sam never stopped feeling the way he did for Dean, if anything his feelings only grew with time. It got especially difficult when he started waking up in the middle of the night with his boxers all sticky. The first time it happened Dean was there to help.

"Come on, Sammy," he said as he started the shower, "Dad's fast asleep, it's okay, our little secret." He was right, of course. Dad had come home reeking of alcohol and passed out in his jeans on top of the comforter. He wasn't waking up that night.

Another problem was how easily he got hard. One day they were sparring with Dad coaching them. Dean had pinned Sam down hard, straddling him. Both boys panted roughly. Dean's eyes widened in surprise and something else Sam didn't recognize. Sam realized he had an erection that was currently pressing into his brother. Sam was thankful Dean didn't jump up or make it known to their father. They just stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Nice work, Dean. Where's your head at, Sam?" Both of them jumping at John's booming voice, breaking through the boys silent conversation.

Dean got up and helped Sam to his feet, not taking his eyes off of him, "Hey Dad, think you can show me that move again?" Dean had been trying to distract their father to give Sam some time to recoup. It worked. Sam was eternally grateful.

Sam learned to internalize all of his wildest fantasies about his big brother. Knowing that he could never have him was truly painful. Some days the thoughts were enough to stave him off, but those days were coming far and few between.

Since Sam had reached the age of fourteen he could barely contain his urges. He wanted to act on them so badly. He stripped his cock every day, sometimes more than once, thinking about his brother. He wondered what Dean tasted like. He came dreaming of his brother's cock buried inside him, filling him up.

Sam decided to make a move. Something minimal. Just enough so that he could decide if Dean would be open to any of it. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with his brother, but he had to try _something_ or he was going to snap.

Sam tried little things at first, bending over in front of Dean, gauging his reaction. Bumping up against him in a small hallway on a hunt. Even having Dean walk in on him while he was watching porn. If Dean was interested he was fighting it. But Sam knew his brother. He knew their connection and if Sam felt this strongly how could Dean not feel anything? Even with Dean's mostly passive responses Sam knew there was definitely something there.

So the next time John was in town and they had to share a bed Sam, pretending to be asleep, pressed his ass back into Dean's crotch. He sighed deeply, acting as though he was settling in his sleep.

Dean, still awake, gasped a bit, and froze. He didn't pull away like Sam thought he would.

"S-sammy?" he whispered questionably. Testing the waters, seeing if Sam was truly asleep. Why?

Sam bit his tongue, not making a peep, and kept his breathing steady.

Dean rolled his hips once, tentatively, grunting quietly.

Sam had to fight the moan threatening to escape his lips when he felt his brother hardening against him.

He didn't want to scare Dean off, he wanted to see how far his brother would take this so he continued to 'sleep'.

Dean rolled his hips again, deepening his thrust this time.

This was actually happening. Sam's fantasy, come to life, and he still couldn't act on it. Not yet. Sam was extremely hard and not being able to relieve himself was killer.

Dean's rutting sped up and he grabbed Sam's hip so gently Sam wasn't sure if he had just imagined it. Dean's breathing came out in little pants.

John coughed loudly and rolled over facing the boys shared bed, still asleep.

Dean pulled away from Sam as if he burned him.

Sam mentally cursed his father out.

Dean climbed out of bed quickly and Sam heard the bathroom door close behind him.

_Fuck._

Almost had him. Sam wondered how far Dean would have taken it if he didn't get spooked. Would he have come in his boxer briefs with he dick settled in between the cleft of Sam's ass?

It didn't take long for Sam to jerk himself to completion thinking of his brother doing the same in the bathroom.

After that night Sam came up with another plan. The next thing he did was make sure Dean caught him masturbating. He chose a night when John was out on a hunt and they each had their own bed. He knew Dean was not quite asleep but he pretended to think he was. Sam started rubbing himself knowing Dean was awake and knowing he would probably be too embarrassed to tell Sam he was. Sam moaned quietly but it sounded so much louder in the quiet motel room.

He heard Dean's breathing stop.

"Mmm," Sam grumbled. He had never been so hard in his life. His brother was listening to him jerk off. Sam kept pumping, getting louder now, realizing Dean wasn't going to stop him. Sam chanced a glance over to his brothers bed. It was dark, but in the red glow from the alarm clock on the night stand between them, Sam could see the outline of Dean under his thin sheet. He was facing away from Sam but Sam could see a slight repetitive movement coming from his brother.

Dean was touching himself. Dean was touching himself to the sound of Sam jerking off.

Sam couldn't help what came next. Watching Dean threw him over the edge. Sam came moaning his brothers name, "Dean..."

In the midst of his orgasm Sam heard Dean choke when he heard his name on his brothers lips, trying to hide the groans that followed with his own orgasm in the pillow.

Sam smiled to himself as he fell asleep that night.

It had been weeks since that night and Dean hadn't made a single move. Sam had been pretty obvious but Dean kept ignoring him. He's tried everything except literally throwing himself on top of Dean.

Sam had to come up with a new plan. One that would make his brother take action. The only time Sam felt any of that sexual tension from Dean again was this past weekend at a gas station.

Dean had sent Sam inside with a ten to grab beef jerky and some candy for himself while Dean pumped the gas. An attractive older guy, probably a year older than Dean, started talking to Sam. He was really pretty and Sam didn't realize at the time that the guy, James, as he introduced himself, was flirting with him, but he knew he liked the attention. Sam didn't realize how long he was taking. They were laughing about their junk food choices and James was playfully holding Sam's future purchase out of his reach when Dean turned down the candy aisle.

"The fuck is going on here?"

Both boys stopped laughing abruptly.

"N-nothin' De, this is-"

"He's fourteen asshole. Leave. Now," Dean growled through his teeth. He was glaring over Sam's head at James. Dean took a step forward and James took off immediately, dropping Sam's candy into his hands like he was terrified to touch him.

Sam said nothing as he walked up to the counter to buy his items. Dean was on his tail the entire time. Less than a foot behind him. He stayed on him all the way back to the Impala, even opening his door and slamming it shut once Sam was in.

They didn't speak about the incident or James again. But the whole thing sparked an idea in Sam's horny teenaged brain. He couldn't wait for school Monday...

************

Back at school Sam had decided to flirt it up with one of the senior boys, the quarter back actually, that had been eyeing Sam up since his first day at this high school. Sam knew all the girls thought Caden was dreamy, he wasn't really Sam's type. Plus, he was sort of a player and could be kind of a dick. But he would do. He _was_ attractive. Sam couldn't deny that. He had very light platinum hair and crystal blue eyes. He was pretty muscular too. Not like Dean's lean muscles though.

Dean had those real muscles, from day to day things, like hunting and sparring. Caden's were made in the gym. Made to show off. Yeah, he would work perfect.

Caden seemed surprised when Sam actually responded to his advances that day. Sam usually just ignored him.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Caden winked when he leaned against the locker next to Sam's.

Sam attempted to halt his cringing at the nickname. Only Dean got to call him that. He had to play nice though...

He put on a smile. "Hi, yourself," Sam said bashfully, looking up through his long lashes.

Caden choked a little, stunned, and tried to cover it up by coughing into his fist.

"You okay?" Sam asked innocently, placing his hand on the older boys large bicep.

"Uh, yeah, totally." Caden tried to play it off while staring at Sam's hand on his arm. "Can I walk you to your next class?" He looked hopeful and Sam almost felt bad.

Just then Dean walked by.

_Yes. Perfect timing._

He looked livid when he spotted Sam's hand, still on Caden. Sam pretended not to notice him. Dean stomped over to where they were standing.

"Hey, Sam, this guy giving you any problems?" Dean stared Caden down. Caden was wider, but Dean was taller. The way Sam and Caden had been standing, so closely, and looking at each other, it was pretty clear they weren't arguing.

Sam barely glanced to Dean before looking back into Caden's icy blue eyes. "Not at all, Dean. Caden was just walking me to class isn't that sweet?" Not giving Dean time to answer he continued, "Caden have you met my _brother_ , Dean Winchester?" Sam conveniently reminded Dean that he wouldn't be able to make a scene without it looking strange.

Dean was visibly shaking and looked like he wanted to throttle Sam. Sam just smiled sweetly at his big brother.

"Uh, no. Not officially." Caden seemed nervous but put his hand out to shake Dean's. "I'm Caden." He smiled unsure.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I've heard all about you." Dean said knowingly, he barely glanced at Caden and went back to staring at Sam. Eventually, Caden dropped his hand.

The bell rang. Caden jumped.

Sam slammed his locker and grabbed Caden's hand. "Gotta go! See ya later, Dean," he threw over his shoulder as he hurried Caden away.

Dean stood his ground watching them walk away.

"Your brother is pretty intimidating..."

"Eh, he'll get over it." Sam lied.

************

The school was pretty small. There was only one lunch period at this school and it was for all the grade levels.

Sam and Dean usually sat together, on the days Dean actually decided to show up to school and Sam wasn't busy in the library doing extra credit.

But not today.

Sam didn't even have to look for Caden because he walked up to Sam as soon as he entered the lunch room.

"Hey, Sam! Wanna sit with us today?" He signaled to his usual table.

"Sure!" Sam internally retched at the thought of spending the entire lunch hour with those shallow idiots. He missed Dean already.

_It'll be worth it._

He had to keep reminding himself of that. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to break Dean. Hopefully only a couple weeks of this. He didn't know how long he could keep up the charade.

Sam told Caden to grab a spot on the lunch line and walked over to Dean. He wanted to make sure Dean saw them together, but didn't want to seem out of character.

"Hey, I'm gonna sit with Caden today 'kay?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean muttered, eyes looking slightly maddened.

"I don't know what you mean, Dean." Sam feigned confusion.

"You're playing a dangerous game here, Sammy," Dean threatened.

Sam shivered. His mouth went dry. Sam swallowed trying to come up with something witty but couldn't think straight.

He turned away quickly without saying anything and went to stand with Caden. Checking back, he saw Dean watching him like a hawk.

Once he calmed down a bit, Sam spent the entire lunch hour giggling, fluttering his eyelashes and lightly touching Caden's forearm, shoulder, hand. When he put his hand on Caden's thigh he heard someone kick over a chair.

Dean's jealous stare on his back felt white hot.

When lunch ended, Caden walked Sam to his next class. Before leaving, he backed Sam into the wall and leaned in to peck him quickly on the lips. It was cute. Sam didn't mind it. It wasn't the lips he wanted but he liked being wanted. Sam leaned forward into it, lengthening the kiss.

Caden pulled away looking pleasantly surprised. "Wanna come hang out at my practice today after school?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure." Sam smiled at him.

As Caden walked away Sam noticed Dean at the other end of the hall. He saw the whole thing. He was clenching his jaw and fists watching Sam.

Sam quickly ducked into his classroom.

************

Sam walked with Caden to the football field after his last class. He didn't tell Dean he wasn't riding home with him today. He figured Dean would get the picture when Sam didn't show up at the Impala. And if he was being honest, he wasn't ready to deal with being alone with Dean yet.

Sam hung out in the stands alone and did his homework while Caden ran up and down the field with the rest of the team.

After practice ended Sam packed up his stuff and met up with Caden again.

"How'd you like the practice? I look good out there, huh? You like watching me play?"

Caden said cockily getting really close to Sam's face.

 _Yuck_ "Yeah..." Sam lied.

Caden smirked. "So, can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure, yeah thanks."

As they walked to the parking lot together Sam got the creepy feeling they were being followed. It was autumn so it had already gotten dark out. His hunter instincts kicked in. He glanced around nervously. As soon as they got to Caden's car he got in, looking out the window. He tried to brush it off. He didn't want to be the weird kid, _again._

Caden climbed into the driver's seat but didn't start the car.

Sam looked at him expectantly.

Caden placed his hand on Sam's skinny thigh and squeezed.

Sam looked down at it. It was so big. Sam shivered.

Caden placed his other hand on Sam's face, tilting his chin up to kiss him.

Sam moaned into the kiss.

Caden took Sam's open mouth as an invitation and pushed his tongue in. Sam melted into it. It's not what he truly wanted but his hormones didn't care who was in front of him. Caden leaned into Sam pushing him up against the car door. He carded his hands through Sam's hair. Both boys were moaning and writhing against one another. Caden rubbed Sam's hardening cock through his jeans. Sam grunted. Caden unbuttoned Sam's pants and pulled the zipper down.

Things were moving too fast. Sam had never been with anyone. Not more than making out. This wasn't Dean. He started to panic. Sam wanted this, but not this way, not with this person. Sam was about to stop him when Caden reached in and pulled Sam's dick out and started pumping. "Ohh," Sam moaned. It was so good though. He'd been so sexually frustrated. Caden started lowering his mouth to Sam's lap...

Suddenly, Caden was being violently ripped off of him, out of the driver's side door and flung onto the concrete.

Sam jumped up in his seat.

_Dean_

Sam _did_ feel someone following them. Dean must have never left the school.

Caden looked ready to piss himself. Dean looked ready for murder, standing over the boy.

Sam couldn't breathe. He just watched in horror.

"You," He said menacingly down to Caden.

Sam realized his dick was out and quickly zipped up his pants. "De-"

"Don't." He pointed at Sam angrily, without looking away from Caden, who was still cowering on the ground. Dean was shaking.

Sam was worried about what Dean was going to do next.

"Dean, pleas-"

"Sam! I am _not_ kidding. Not another word." Dean was seething. He stood over Caden for another long minute before he turned and paced over to Sam's door, ripping it open.

Sam almost fell out of the car. Would have if it weren't for Dean grabbing hold of him.

"Let's go, _little_ brother," he ground out in Sam's ear.

Sam's half hard dick started to fill again.

Dean dragged him through the parking lot to the other side of the school where he had parked the Impala. Sam glanced back at the last second to see Caden scramble into his car and speed off.

Dean opened the passenger side door and threw Sam in, slamming the door after him, making Sam flinch. Dean got in and immediately started the car and sped off.

They sat in silence. Dean didn't look at Sam once the entire ride. His knuckles white where he gripped the steering wheel. Sam watched Dean cautiously. Afraid to make a sound.

They pulled into the motel lot way too fast and Dean shut the car off. He was out of the car and snatching Sam up before Sam could blink.

Sam panicked briefly when he realized Dad was on a hunt. Wouldn't be back until the end of the week. He was alone with Dean. Had he made a mistake? Dean was _so_ pissed. But it was all _so_ hot.

Dean's grip was probably bruising Sam's upper arm but Sam couldn't care less. He had Dean's full attention now.

Dean opened the motel door, pulled Sam inside and slammed it shut.

Sam had built up the courage to speak again.

"I'm-"

Dean was on him. He shoved him up against the door with his whole body and smashed their lips together.

Sam stopped breathing. Dean was kissing him. As soon as that thought registered in Sam's brain he kissed Dean back.

Dean's tongue ran across Sam's lips asking for access.

Sam granted it by opening his mouth without a second thought.

Dean's tongue explored every inch of Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, his body melting into his brother's.

Dean's hands were in Sam's hair, his body pinning Sam's smaller one.

Sam could feel Dean's erection pressing into his stomach. He moaned again.

"Why, Sam? Why?" Dean whispered angrily in Sam's face.

"I'm sorry," Sam panted.

"Oh, you're gonna be."

Sam shivered harder.

"You were gonna let that douchebag suck your cock?" Dean snapped.

Sam was smart not to answer.

"I don't think so!" Dean yanked Sam's pants open and ripped down the zipper.

Sam gasped.

"Can't believe you even let him touch you," Dean snarled. "I should throw you in the shower, get his stench off you." He sounded disgusted. His hands roamed Sam's body. He ran them up his chest, down his arms. Everywhere but where Sam wanted his hands most, his dick. Then Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah... Make you scrub yourself clean while I watch, make sure you do a good job." He was leering at Sam.

Sam caved under his scrutiny. He was so hard it hurt.

"What do ya think, Sam?"

"Please, Dean. Need you."

"Do you Sam? Do you need _me_? Or do you just want some random fucking guy who wants to shove his dick in you? Cause that's who you were gonna let fuck you tonight, right? If I didn't stop him?"

Sam had never seen Dean so angry before.

"No! I wasn't gonna let him-"

"No? That's not where that was headed? I saw you had your cock out for him." Dean was shaking with rage.

"I don't know! I didn't think about it. I wanted you! It was the only way to get your attention-"

Dean gripped Sam by his hair and yanked his head back. Dean brought his mouth to Sam's ear. "Should've thought this through, Sammy. What if he wanted to fuck you? Would you have let him?"

"No!"

"Oh, just let him suck your dick..." he pulled on Sam's hair again. "And what about when he wanted you to return the favor? Huh?"

"No, I don't- I don't know!"

"I don't like these answers, Sam. You know why? Because this," he cupped the very hard, very sensitive bulge roughly through Sam's jeans while Sam moaned loudly, "is mine. _You_ are mine." With that he claimed Sam's mouth again. Kissing more forcefully this time. Dean moved his mouth to Sam's neck. He sucked a dark bruise there, marking his little brother, all while Sam writhed and whined. Dean started to take off his jacket and t- shirt, before removing Sam's shirt also.

Sam was a shaking, sweating mess.

Dean dropped to his knees. He started to pull Sam's pants down.

Sam watched his brother, rapt.

Dean took Sam's cock in his hand and looked up at Sam. "No one. No one else gets to touch this _ever_ again, you hear me?"

Sam nodded his head emphatically.

Dean sucked Sam's throbbing cock into his mouth.

"Ohhhhh," Sam groaned loudly while his brother took his entire dick down his throat.

"Ah-Dean, ah!" Sam wasn't going to last long. He had never had his dick sucked and he couldn't believe it was Dean that was doing it. Sam tried to pull out before he came.

Dean grabbed his hips and kept him in place. He didn't let up, he bobbed up and down until he tasted Sam's come on his tongue. He continued working Sam with his mouth, swallowing every drop.

Sam shuddered though his orgasm, thankful for the door supporting him.

Dean pulled off of Sam. His swollen lips glistening. He was perfect.

Sam was speechless.

"Was that good, brother?" He asked sweetly, "Better than some asshole jock?" Venom slipping back into his voice.

_Guess he's still really angry._

Sam felt guilty. "Dean. Please. I'm sorry. I wanted _you_ the whole time. I didn't know how to get you. I tried!"

Dean, still not entirely convinced, stood up quickly, kissing Sam fully on the mouth.

Sam could taste himself on Dean's tongue and god, was it hot.

Dean scooped Sam up and carried him to the bed. Dropping him on the mattress on his back, Dean finished removing him pants and underwear.

Sam was completely naked on the bed in front of him.

Dean unbuttoned his own jeans.

Sam watched him intently.

Dean slowly removed his pants and underwear.

Both boys were complete naked.

Dean stood over Sam at the foot of the bed. He gripped his straining erection and started to slide his hand up and down slowly.

Sam's mouth fell open as he watched his big brother. Sam's spent cock began to twitch. He felt it start to swell again.

"Do you want a taste?"

"Mm hmm," Sam licked his lips.

Dean curled his pointer finger at Sam.

Sam immediately crawled to the end of the bed. On all fours he stopped in front of Dean. His mouth was inches away from his brothers dripping cock. He paused and looked up.

"Lick it."

Sam's tongue poked out, tentatively. He swiped up the drop of precum that had developed at the slit. "Mmm," Sam hummed, he liked the taste of Dean. He looked back up at him.

Dean's pupils were blown wide as he watched his little brother taste him for the first time.

"Again," he grunted out.

Sam licked the head again, forcing a groan out of Dean.

"Open."

Sam opened his mouth fully.

Dean slipped inside. He pressed in just a little, giving Sam time to adjust. He pulled back and thrusted in a little further. Dean started a slow rhythm that worked for the both of them.

Sam sucked curiously. Swiping his tongue around the soft head when Dean pulled back all the way. He tried all different things with his mouth, unsure of what felt best, trying to mimic what his brother had just done for him. Dean's dick was larger though and Sam didn't think he could take his brother that far in the first time. He tried his best though.

He must have been doing pretty well too because soon Dean was panting.

"No one else gets to fuck this mouth, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded and made little noises of agreement without removing his mouth.

Sam was prepared to swallow all of Dean's come but Dean wasn't having it. He pulled Sam off of his cock before Sam could bring him to that point.

Sam pouted, disappointed.

Dean kissed his pretty pout away. "Lie back, Sam. Spread those legs for me, baby boy."

Sam did so without questioning. Still at the edge of the bed.

Dean kneeled down between Sam's legs.

He gripped the back of Sam's thighs.

Sam was nervous. He felt so vulnerable. It didn't help that Dean was staring hungrily at a part of him that no one ever gets to see.

_It's just Dean. Oh my god...this is Dean…_

He didn't have a chance to finish that panicked thought before he felt the warm, soft wetness of his brothers tongue swipe across his hole. He tensed briefly before relaxing into it with a soft moan.

Dean ate him out like he was a five star meal. He lapped at Sam until he was soft and pliant under his tongue and Sam was writhing beneath him.

Sam was thrashing his head back and forth on the bed until he felt three of Dean's thick fingers pressing at his lips. It took him a second to understand what Dean wanted. As soon as he understood Sam sucked them into his mouth. He sucked on them just as he had Dean's dick.

Dean moaned against Sam's asshole. Dean removed his fingers from Sam's mouth and placed one at Sam's wet hole. He pressed gently until Sam's pucker gave in. He slid his finger in very slowly as he continued to lick around the outside.

It didn't hurt like Sam thought it might. Probably what all the prepping was for. Dean was taking care of him, as always. Even pissed off.

Dean continued until his first finger was all the way in. Then, he pulled back out to the first knuckle.

The dragging had Sam producing new sounds. Ones he had never made before.

Dean pushed the second finger in with the first this time.

Sam welcomed the slight burning the stretch brought with it.

Soon, Dean was pumping both fingers deep, kissing his way up Sam's belly. Dean made it all the way up to Sam's mouth. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and then, as he kissed Sam, he pressed all three in together. Dean caught Sam's shout with his mouth. Before long, Sam was panting again, begging Dean.

"Please, please, Dean." He didn't even know what he was asking for.

Dean did though. Dean pulled his fingers gently from Sam and got up off the bed.

Sam looked confused until he realized what Dean was doing. Then he looked excited.

Dean grabbed the lube from his bag and brought it to the bed. He lifted Sam and moved him up the bed onto the pillows. He knelt between Sam's legs and lubed up his cock.

Sam loved watching everything Dean did. This was no different.

Dean came down on top of him, draping his body over Sam's. Close to his face, mouths almost touching, he pressed the head of his dick to Sam's prepped hole. He stared into Sam's eyes when he asked, "Do you want this, Sammy? 'Cause after this there's no going back. You're _mine,_ little brother."

"Always have been, Dean."

With those words Dean's growled possessively and his cock breached Sam's tight hole. He went slow so Sam could adjust to the new, full sensation.

Sam was mewling. He couldn't form words but he held Dean's stare the entire time.

Inch by painstaking inch, Dean was shaking with the need to pound into his baby brother by the time he bottomed out in Sam. He held still though for a few more seconds to check on Sam. He touched Sam's face, checking for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Sam leaned his face into Dean's hand, pulled his thumb into his swollen little mouth and sucked.

Dean groaned and pressed into Sam even further.

Sam cried out.

Dean pulled back slowly and began moving.

Sam continued sucking on Dean's thumb while Dean fucked into him, picking up speed. Sam moaned loudly around Dean's finger in his mouth.

Dean growled, fucking him harder.

Both were close to coming but Dean wanted to make sure Sam came first. He wrapped his large hand around Sam's leaking cock.

"Oh," Sam groaned out

"Come for me, baby boy. Come for your big brother." Dean stared deep into Sam's hazel eyes and started jerking his cock.

It didn't take long before Sam came, pouring white over Dean's knuckles.

Between Sam's mouth sucking hard on Dean's thumb and his body clenching down around Dean's cock, Dean's orgasm followed quickly.

He came powerfully, filling his brother deep with hot, sticky come. Still weakly thrusting through the aftershocks.

Finally, when they both came down, Dean pulled out of Sam carefully.

Still, Sam winced. Sam felt like he couldn't move. He'd never been so blissed out in his life. He watched Dean get up and walk to the bathroom.

He came back a minute later with a warm, wet washcloth and began to clean Sam.

Sam was basically purring by the time Dean was finished cleaning them both off.

Dean moved Sam under the blankets, turned off the light and climbed in with him.

Sam snuggled up to Dean. He was still amazed at the night's progression.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. I get it now. Sorry, I've been ignoring you. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been driving me crazy for months. Well years really, but these past few months have been torture. I just-"

"Years?" Sam cuts in.

"Uh, yeah... I uh, I've been wanting this for a long time."

Sam heart ached at the thought of Dean waiting for Sam.

"You just, you're so much younger and I'm you're big brother, I couldn't..."

_But he did._

Sam could feel Dean start to retreat. Start to panic about his choices. "Hey, no. I've wanted this. For as long as I can remember, Dean, I've wanted you. Please, you can't take this away now that I've finally had a taste," Sam begged.

Dean settled back in to Sam.

Sam latched on like he was a lifeline.

"Do me a favor, Sam..."

"Mm?"

"Don't go to school tomorrow. Play hooky with me?"

Sam smiled in the dark.

"Of course."

Dean smiled too.

"I love you, Sammy. _My_ Sammy"

"I love you too, De."


End file.
